With you
by Fuuma-Monou
Summary: Rosso è il colore del sangue.


Caspio finalmente dopo tanto tempo perso sono riuscita a writtare una fic anca su Saiyuki XD!! E' di una cortezza esorbitante machisèfrè!!  
La mia prima GojyoxHakkai... che non è niente di che, ma continuiamo ad usare la scusa del "E' la mia prima fic su sto manga XD" che funzica sempre""... No, forse no;;...  
Cmq, i pg sono tutti della Minekura, io mi limito a usarli per scriverci su le mie scemenze e far finta di niente quando passa la neuro a chiedere di me"".  
Come se non bastasse ho dovuto cambiare il titolo che aveva in originale perchè centrava poco, e qst fa davvero schifo . !  
Non lo so da dove è nata sta roba-.-.. anzi lo so e pure piuttosto bene""... Tutta colpa della musichetta a piano dell'anime e di Be There. Io non voglio avere responsabilità per tutte le castronate che devo aver scritto XD!  
Evvaiii-!!!

**-With you-**

Quella volta, ero davvero convinto che non sarebbe più tornata.

Era la seconda volta che venivo scaricato da una bella donna...

- Perché mi guardi così, Gojyo? -

Già, perchè?

Forse per...

- Non lo so. -

Massì, cosa importa, e poi il mio sguardo di certo non può dargli peso.

Oppure sì?

- E' proprio una bella giornata oggi, vero? -

- Uhm. -

Potrebbe anche essere, ma la mia mente è troppo coinvolta in altri pensieri per osservare il sole che illumina caldo un altro giorno in questa terra.

Il vento sospira appena attraverso la finestra verso cui si è voltato per osservare il cielo.

E' così azzurro che sembra soltanto una tela riempita da un solitario colore in vernice, lo vedo riflesso nel suo occhio.

- E' un bel colore. - affermo alzandomi e prendendo posto in piedi accanto al tavolo, più vicino a lui.

- Sì, hai ragione. -

Chissà se un giorno o l'altro lo vedrò sorridere.

Le sue labbra sono smosse in un sorriso, non è mai cambiato da allora, sempre lo stesso, copiato e incollato sul suo volto. Ogni volta. Eppure questa maschera di falsità non fa altro che aumentare la sua tristezza ai miei occhi.

Un giorno vorrei vederlo sorridere davvero...

- Parlavo dei tuoi occhi. -

Verdi come pietre preziose a cui qualcuno ha tolto ogni luminosità e ogni speranza che quel colore rappresentava.

Ed ora sembra che si nutrano soltanto del calore di quella palla dorata lontana e beffarda, che ride sulle nostre esistenze.

Ma la vita stessa è beffarda, una presa in giro continua piena di ironie della sorte.

Il suo occhio destro è stata la prima cosa che ho visto. Inquietante il modo in cui mi fissava.

Ma cosa mai poteva vedere?

Chi lo sa.

Il sangue impresso nei miei capelli e nelle sue mani o la persona che lo ha lasciato in questo mondo ricco di tormenti, immagino.

O magari non ha semplicemente visto niente. Soltanto il buio.

Ed io invece?

Che cosa può aver visto uno come me?

- E' un peccato che quello sinistro ora sia coperto. -

E' ruvida la benda che copre il suo occhio ferito. Vorrei toglierla per portare alla luce anche l'altro smeraldo e guardare la mia immagine che rimanda come uno specchio, ma meno ingannatore, perchè puoi anche ingannare te stesso o chiunque altro Hakkai, ma non riuscirai mai a mentire a me.

L'ho capito quella volta.

"Chiedendolo a me stesso... che cos'è in realtà l'amore? Forse è una domanda sciocca visto che non lo sto cercando."

Dicevo di non avere niente di importante al mondo e di non comprendere a fondo i suoi sentimenti.

Gliene ho dette tante di cose, questa però dev'essere stata quella più stupida.

Com'è possibile non avere niente di importante quando già si possiede la vita, una vita che riserva sempre qualche sorpresa e che, per quanto alle volte sia troppo facile... o troppo difficile da vivere, da qualche parte ha sempre un qualche lato migliore.

Rosso è il colore del sangue.

Rosso è il colore delle mele mature.

Rosso è il colore del cielo che brucia e lento si spegne all'imbrunire...

Rosso.. è anche il colore dei miei capelli e dei miei occhi...

- Allora, Hakkai, non pensi anche tu che io abbia ragione? -

- Bè.. ecco.. non saprei... -

- Tu dì di sì. -

Sorrido mentre abbasso il capo alla sua guancia per sussurrare le mie parole direttamente nel suo orecchio.

- In questo caso.. Sì. -

- Ne ero certo. -

La mano, che aveva appena sfiorato la benda bianca, scivola alla sua guancia per appoggiarmi appena mentre le mie labbra si incontrano con le sue in un bacio casto, diverso da tutti quelli che sono solito dare alle donne che mi circondano. E di donne... bè, diciamo che non potrebbero certo mancarmene.

Ma questa per ora è la migliore che io abbia trovato su una strada che portava alla distruzione.

Ho detto per ora, ma spero anche per sempre.

Di fronte a lui, la mia mano libera si sostiene alla sua sedia e quell'altra attraversa la seta morbida dei suoi capelli.

Mi alzo abbastanza perchè il bacio si sciolga e lui sia libero di rispondere alla mia domanda.

- Pensi ancora che io rappresenti la tua penitenza? -

Forse, invece, incontrarci, è stata per entrambi una salvezza.

Potrebbe anche essere, no?

Di certo Hakkai ha deciso di lasciare questa domanda senza risposta, o meglio, di rispondere con un modo del tutto particolare.

Incontrando la sua lingua in una danza passionale con la mia, devo ammettere che non mi dispiace affatto.

Tutti cerchiamo un motivo di redenzione per i peccati che macchiano la nostra esistenza.

Tutti aspettiamo soltanto che qualcuno bussi alla nostra porta e ci annunci la fine delle nostre sofferenze.

Non esiste nessuno che voglia morire in solitudine e, da quel che ne so, la vita e la morte, alla fine, non sono altro che la stessa identica cosa. L'una in realtà, è solo il prolungamento dell'altra. Nient'altro.

Perciò...

...vivere...

...non ha senso se si è soli...

Allora, probabilmente, niente ha senso.

E tutto si riduce ad un'attesa più o meno struggente.

Io ho aspettato a lungo di poter uscire da quel buco dalle pareti cremisi in cui mi ero rinchiuso. Per cui, dopotutto, non è stata un'attesa vana. Solo molto lunga.

- Spero che i tuoi capelli ricrescano presto. -

Muovo lo sguardo alla sua bocca che si è mossa per parlare.

- Vedrai, non ci vorrà molto. -

E quando saranno di nuovo lunghi potremo forse smetterla di guardarli come se fossero l'incarnazione delle pene dell'inferno a cui siamo scampati.

A questo mondo tutto ciò che è rosso non fa certo pensare solo al sangue.

Se non ricordo male, sono le parole di un bonzo corrotto di mia conoscenza.

Niente male come sermone, da parte sua, e anche quella scimmietta... credo proprio mi abbiano aperto occhi che fin'ora avevo tenuto serrati per paura di vedere una nauseante realtà.

Finché si è vivi, può sempre accadere qualcosa di piacevole...

Hakkai ne è la conferma e, chissà, forse io lo sono per lui.

Non sarebbe affatto male.

Infondo sono stato io a prendermi il disturbo di salvarlo. E' stata una delle poche cose buone che abbia compiuto nella mia vita. Proprio un buon lavoro.

L'inferno, non sarebbe stato degno di averlo con sé, non che sia convinto di esserlo io stesso, ma per ora... per ora è inutile rimuginare su storie che appartengono al passato.

Ora...

...la cosa importante...

...è...

Godersi il presente e tentare di migliorare il nostro futuro.

Così, con le braccia strette intorno alla vita della donna che vorrei come mia, insieme, guardiamo un cielo dipinto su una tela biancastra.

- Gojyo. -

- Sì? -

- Mi è tornato alla mente un discorso che una delle signorine che frequentavi ha fatto riguardo te e una bella quanto sfortunata ragazza dal difetto di essere emotivamente instabile. -

Ma non mi dire.

- Tu di chi credi parlasse? -

Se non ricordo male avevo fatto riferimento anche ad una bionda dal carattere assurdo e ad una mocciosetta dal poco cervello. Quindi è scontato affermare che si parlasse proprio di Hakkai in quel discorso.

Sarà per questo che non l'ho ammesso apertamente.

- Mi dispiace, ma non lo so. Ne ho conosciute così tante di donne, non posso mica ricordarmele tutte. -

Mettiamola così, che sia uomo o donna non fa alcuna differenza.

Mi basta che sia Hakkai.

Cho Hakkai.

FINE 


End file.
